vistacityfandomcom-20200215-history
Timothy Blackmane
Created By: Matthew Stahl *'Appearance:' Vista City Game *'Full name:' Timothy Blackmane *'Birthplace:' Rosecrans province of the Coranth Empire on Greyhawke *'Current Residence:' 232 Cherry Blossom Lane Marietta, Georgia *'Parents: Father:' Evan Blackmane, God and Inn keeper Mother: 'Wynona Blackmane *'Siblings: Current total of 17 brothers and 26 sisters. Known are Conner Blackmanem Kyte Blackmane, Willis Blackmane, and younger sister Mae Blackmane *'Familiar:' Applejack a female Fairy Dragon *'Birthdate:' June 15, 1988 (Earth Equivalent) *'Sex:' Male *'Height:' 5' 7" *'Weight:' 99 pounds *'Build:' Slender *'Marital status:' Wives ''-- ''Avolean & Daisy, Significant Relationship with Starry Windchilde, Cleo Mc'alaster and Mae Blackmane. *'Skin coloring:' black, where it shows *'Body:' Light Gray fur with white belly and black mask socks gloves and tail bands *'Eyes:' Red and slightly luminous *'Hair:' Black *'Description:' Tim has waist length hair so straight that it could be called limp. He is just a bit on the gaunt side and typical grinning wolfishly (really the only way he can grin). He tends to wear blue jeans and open leather vest when he is out of the house. He is also almost never seen outside with out a dark brown tricorner hat with a reddish band on the crown. *'Routine Activities:' Tim runs a comic shop and gaming store, Blackmane's Comics & Games, with a lot of new age junk. To the knowing the new age stuff is actually barely concealed magic supplies and actual magical artifacts for sale. When not running the front counter he works in the back on enchanting projects. Once a week he plays in a pathfinder game at his store after main hours are over. *'Skills/Training/Professional Skills:' A wizard off some substantial skill and power. Tim is equally at home questing in the field as he is in the lab researching spells, and enchanting items. He is also learning a lot about comic books and role playing games. *'Financial Status:' Wealthy, Tim has a lot of gold and gems to convert into cash when he needs to. Selling magic may be high overhead but the profits can be huge. More so Tim's abilities as a spell caster for hire have gotten notice. He has done work for every thing form Bureau 13, and the Vatican to the library of Congress and the Walt Dizney Corporation. At current Tim also controls the comic license trade between Alpha Centari and Earth. *'Group Affiliations:' Astral Flame by relation, The Blackmane Families, Bureau 13, FBI, Department of Super Heroes *'Personality:' Tim is a sly young fox of a man. He is good looking, knows it (even if his appeal is less broad on Earth), and uses it to his advantage. Tim likes the ladies but doesn’t have Willis' hopeless romanticism. Though he will always be honest about his intentions and never seduces anyone who is looking for more than he is. Tim is curious about everything new and tends to ask question on things people take for granted, much the reverse of his father's eternal answers to unasked questions. Like most of the children that grew up in his family Tim is very kind, and loves children. He easily befriends the young and has a particular fondness for some of the neighborhoods younger boys (not in a creepy way, you sick freak!!). *'Ambitions and Goals:'Tim wants to fit into this world. He wants to make his home and future on Earth and open it up for more Tanuki to live here. He knows about the coming Breakout and feels strongly about helping the world prepare for it. He also wants to run a successful business and have about 6 or 7 kids. *'Physical/mental Problems:' As a Tanuki Tim is smaller and lighter than a Human. Tanuki also are somewhat less resistant to toxins than humans. Also Tim has a congenital brain defect. Though not life threatening in any way it effects his Psionic Abilities. Tim's psychic powers are phenomenally strong but he can't control them well. Using telepathy for any length of time give him sever headaches, and mere contact by him can be instantly painful to others (This was corrected). Tim is also a teleporter and a macro telekinetic, and though his teleportation seem unaffected, his kinetics are best used on massive object, likiel boldersand locomotics. His touch would crush a pop can. *'Enemies (And Why):' Human Supremacists, he lives in the South and the Klan wants him gone. The feeling is mutual. *'Special Abilities:' Tim is a wizard able to use high levels of magic as well as being able to make magic items. Tim's teleportation abilities are unaffected by his psionic defects, Also Tim possess physical agility beyond what most humans are capable of. *'Weaknesses/Disadvantages:' Tim lives in one of the most racially charged and intolerant parts of the continental USA. His psionic problems as already described limit some of his ability to interact with his own people normally. *'History and Experiences Which have Affected Character Greatly:' Tim had a normal upbringing for one of the Blackmane kids, if such a thing exists. Aside from being prone to breaking things and not using telepathy. His closest companion growing up was his sister Mae. They were born 5 days apart and shared the same room until he left home at age 19. Now that he has settled down Mae has joined him on Earth and has decided to raise her child with his. His inability to connect telepathically with other Tanuki has left him a little bitter and he tries to ignore the problem. "The non-solution has worked so far, kinda, well he doesn’t need it to deal with Humans... so good enough." Tim had a successful adventuring career, he lived as did most of his companions. He might even give it another go after he's had some time to enjoy his success. When he arrived on Earth Tim purchased an out of business comic shop called Willad's. The previous owner had been arrested after his child porn studio in back of the store was discovered. He completely redesigned the place and opened it as "Blackmane's Comics & Games". He sells Comics, games, board and RPG, used books, videos of the genre, and supplies real magic types similar to Needful Things with a new age magik cover. *'B13 note: ' Tim has made himself available on several occasions both as a supplier of arcane tools and in locating and helping to contain threats. Part of the know, semi-trusted. Game Stats (Shadowrun) ---- Timothy Blackmane Tanuki Male Body* 3 Charisma '''7 '''Edge '''4 '''Agility '''9 '''Intuition '''7 '''Essence '''6 '''Strength '''3 '''Logic '''8 '''Magic '''12 14 with focus '''Reaction '''4 '''Will Power '''6 '''Initiative '''11 Agility is 8 magic item increase to 9 Logic is a 7 magic items increase to 8 '''Tanuki Qualities Negative Tanuki Qualities Claws Dv (Str/2)P Distinctive Alien Prehensile Tail Sensitive System Enhance Sense (Low Light vision) Enhance Sense (Smell) Enhance Sense (Hearing) Telepathy Positive Qualities Negative Qualities Wealthy Telepathy flawed Teleporter Telekinesis flawed Telekinetic These Skill are totals or ranks and their relevant attributes as well as any special bonuses. These are skill group that represent more the one skill. Skill that differ from the group or have specialization are listed to the side. Close Combat ' 11 With Swords 13 '''Fire Arms ' 10 'Athletics ' 5 With Gymnastics 11 'Electronics '''10 '''Influence ' 10 'Sorcery ' 18 Spell casting Spec manipulation spells 20 '''Conjuring '''18 '''Individual skills Perception ''' 10 '''Pilot Ground Vehicle '''6 '''Arcana(spell design) 14 Survival ''' 7 '''Artisan (item craft) 12 Dodge ' 13 '''Assessing ' 12 'First Aid ' 8 'Instruction ' 11 'Intimidation ' 10 '''Knowledge Skills Magic Lore ''' 13 '''World Greyhawke '''9 '''Monster Lore '''9 '''Planer Lore '''10 '''Comic Books '''11 '''Video Games '''11 '''Role Playing games '''11 '''Earth politics '''10 '''Earth magic '''9 '''Convention '''12 '''Space Lore '''10 Alpha centari 12 '''Alien Species '''9 Alpha centari 11 '''Magicians '''13 North America 15 '''Spells Combat Spells good selection Illusion Spells fair selection Detection Spells good selection Healing and restorative spell poor selection Manipulation Spell Excellent selection Conjuration Good Necro Poor Armor Ballistic Impact Magic ring 3 3 Bracers 5 5 Total '8 8 Ring Grants Immunity to Fire Hat increases Logic by 1 and magic by 2 '''Light Saber ' 'Level 2 weapon Foci ' Damage 1/2 STR + 4 P 5 p Armor Penetration 1/2 Impact -4 Reach +1 '''Magic Force Blaster Level 3 weapon foci Damage 6p Armor Penetration 1/2 Impact -1 Unlimited Ammo Range in meters Point Blank 0-5 Short 6-10, Medium 11-25, Long 26-60, Extreme 61-120 Category:Blackmane Category:Supernatural Category:CA Category:Outsiders Category:Greyhawke Category:Atlanta